The Purpose of Armor
by Story Weaver1
Summary: SPOILERS UNTIL AFTER SECOND LORDLAKE VISIST! Lun gets a new piece of armor, and she's not happy with it. A demonstration of its value is needed


Note-I call the Prince 'Freyadour' because I read that was the name in the novelization of S5

Lun stared in confusion at the bundle in her arms.

The party was just about to leave Lucretia's room, and taking care of last mintue prepations. Healing, distributing items, agreeing on formation and other things needing consideration before going into battle. Just a moment ago, Frey was pulling armor out of his RPG pouch and handing them to his allies.

"How's wearin' this....tent....supposed ta help?" Lun asked.

Frey shrugged and gestured to Lucretia.

"This garment will increase your phsyical defense force by 6 points." The tactian said.

Lun raised an eyebrow, "This thing's gonna protect me better than my poncho?"

Lucretia nodded and waved her feather fan.

"My Analyze skill is never wrong." Lelei said, "If milady-I mean Lucretia-recommends you wear this, then you need to wear it!"

"I'd do it," Cius advised, "She's scary when she's mad."

Lun hesistated. Ever since she was little, she'd known of the great tactian Lady Merces. Raja told stories of how her brillance won her victory after victory on the river and in the sea. Such a person was worth listening to and obeying. But.....She took another look at the garment. It looked too frilly and felt too soft to be of any use in battle. Then she remembered her own oath. 'Raftfleet women repay their debts twice over!' She sighed and dropped her shoulders. She had to do this for the Prince, no matter how silly she'd feel.

"Allright, allright! Everybody out!"

Before the words were left her mouth, her father was already ushering Frey and Cius out the door. The three guys waited between the lines of cells until they were called. Once inside, Frey saw four girls: Lyon, Lelei, Lucretia and a very pretty girl in a baby-blue ball gown.

The neckline was a medium cut with off the shoulder straps. The bodice was snug around her waist and full skirts flowed around her feet; both festond with frills and lace. A purple collar was around her neck. Her red-purple hair was held in a low ponytail by a dark blue bow and fell elegantly down her back. She clasped her hands nervously in front; hands covered in elbow length gloves. A faint blush colored her cheeks.

"Wow, Lun, ye clean up nice!"

"Shut up Pop!" Lun said angerily. Unfortunately,she was one of the girls who simply looked cuter when angery.

As they left the room, they went into formation. Lyon, Lelei and Cius stood up front, with swords drawn and Lelei insisting on point. Behind them was Lucretia and Frey, the former with his Nunchaku ready. Forming a rear guard was Logg along with Lun. While the dad had his anchor out, the daughter was less prepared. Her harpoon required two hands to wield effectively, but she needed one hand to hold up her skirts. Though the others fought effectively, she was unable to join, and now thinking that Lucretia's time in the slammer had driven her batty.

Then a prison guard attacked from behind. Logg was taken by surprise and knocked unconscious. Lun spun around when she heard his cry of pain and lunged with her harpoon. Only, she forgot she wasn't carrying it, and tripped on her hem instead. She fell face first on the prison floor. Any second she expected the sharp pain of a blade, but it never came. Instead, the prison guard knelt and asked,

"Are you alright, milady?"He helped her up; holding her hands longer than necessary. "What's a sweet little girl like you doing with these shaddy characters?"

Lun kicked his grion, making him grunt and grab it. Then she uppercutted his chin and his head flew back. Finnaly she jabbed his stomach. All she had to do then was push him over and he was out.

"Physical Defense Force is more than just armor that turns a blade or dulls a club." Lucretia said, "it is whatever prevents the enemy from harming you or reduces said harm. Any questions?"

Second Note-Refined Clothes is just body armor but I couldn't resist streching that a little.

I was in Agate Prison, just recruited Lucreita, and looking to see what equipment I could use to boost Cius and Lelei, and I noticed 'refined clothes' would increase Lun's PDF by 6. She was wearing a poncho by the way. Lun being such a foul mouthed tomboy, I started thinking, her in a dress?


End file.
